Aki-Sora: Love Resigned
by Trey Renee
Summary: It has been about eight years since Aki and Sora had said their final good byes and had attempted to live happy and successful lives without one another. To anybody that does not know them and their history, it appears as though they have succeeded. Aki has just concluded her two-years as a medical intern and is looking forward to returning to school. Sora has become a prominent mo
1. Preface

**Aki-Sora:**

 **Love Resigned**

 **Preface**

 **H** ow could I have known that the past would, truly, come to fruition as our relationship had bloomed from the events of our shared childhood and those of our parents. Yet, it had seemed that our four lives and their experiences would be similar in every manner as I had stood before the tombstones of our parents and shed the tears that I had held within myself for so many months.

I had not know that she was standing less than ten feet behind me as I spoke my prayer to them. "Mother and father were, finally, able to be together end."

It was with her simple answer of "Yep" that I had noticed her presence and forced myself to hold back the tears. It took a few moments before I could continue.

"Now, they'll never be separated again." I had hoped that my voice became more controlled as I began to turn towards her and hoped that the resolve of what I would have to perform would keep the regret and desire for her under control.

"For eternity." She had spoken just a single word more than her previous statement and appeared to be under complete control of herself, but I had become to know as much as was possible for both a brother and her lover could. I knew that she was struggling as much as I was to remain in control of herself.

"Aki-nee-chan," My face had become dark red with my efforts and I was glad that she knew me as well as I knew her. It was evident that we, both, knew that the people that we would become would affect the last words to her. "I... I wish your choices lead to happiness."

We would have lost all of our resolve to end our past relationship as lovers and to become, merely, siblings once more. It was, only, thanks to the first storm of the Rain Season that we had left each other towards our individual futures. In the end, I could only repeat her name as I left to join Sora-chan and Kana-chan in Paris, France.

"Aki-nee..." Though, he had not known what the future would hold for the most beloved sister that he would ever have.

"Sora..." She was, also, kept thinking replaying the memories of their lives together. She knew that her tears were ruining her make up as she rode towards the train that would take her back to International School of the Sacred Heart. She would, then, move to another part of Japan after her graduation. Which now appeared that she would be, completely, alone for it. "Sora... Why didn't you fight for me? No, for us. Why?"


	2. Chapter 1: Red String Burns

**Chapter One:**

 **The Red String Burns**

 **Part One**

 **I** t has been eight years since Aoi Aki had been forced to be separated from her family and the only man that she would love by the strange man that had called himself their "father." She had attempted to create a new life for herself through all of this time and had failed in forming any true romantic relationships as her heart and spirit had not been able to heal.

Though, she had remained as popular, beautiful, athletic, and intelligent since her old life had ended. Even as a model student and an exceptional intern, she had maintained a circle of various friends and co-workers. It was quite the opposite within her apartment as she had continued to have absolutely have no ability as a homemaker. All of these had allowed the invisible "red string" that was tied upon her finger to become frayed and worn, but to not have broken entirely as she could feel a tug upon it every so often.

"Aki, how about we celebrate tonight at the OSU Shopping District? Since we're about to end our internships here at Aichi Medical University Hospital. All of us girls want to go out, party, and get some guys for the night. Please, say you'll come! Our chances are, always, better with you by our side." Kuro-Mochi Saika asked as she came rushing into the women's locker room. She was one of the oldest friends and had been trusted with the truth about the special relationship between Aki and Sora. "This may be one of the last nights that we see each other and I don't want us to have any regrets. Like you do about Sora..."

Saika was cut off by the slam of Aki's locker door. It was not hard to see that the other woman was trembling and attempting to hold back the tears that she desperately wanted to cry. It was, then that her eyes grew large in realization. "Do _you,_ even, remember what today is? And that you had promised to never speak of him?"

Saika had covered her mouth with her hands and she looked as though she was about to cry herself.

"You're right and I am sorry that I had not realized it. How about we go out and celebrate by ourselves? It'll be my treat and we can do karaoke. I know that that helps to comfort you at these times."

"It's fine, but can we just spend the night at your home? I cannot be around anyone tonight, except for you." Aki replied with a soft smile returning to her face as she forced herself to calm down. The other woman nodded quietly and left to tell the other female interns that she and Aki would not be celebrating with them.

It was during this time and before she had stepped into the shower that her phone rang. She dug it out of her lab coat and peered at the caller id screen. She forced herself to have a bright smile upon herself as she tapped the green answer button. "Konichiwa Nami-chan! How's everything with the three of you? Is Paris still being good to you?"

Her younger sister and the identical twin of Sora sounded as though she was crying and worrying about something. Her words brought confusion to the other woman and forced her to slide down against the wall of the shower. "He... He... He... He won't wake up and was sent back home. Please, return home."

Aki could not say anything through the tears and grief that this news brought to her. Nami was still calling out her name when Saika returned. Her best friend had no idea of what had been said, but knew that there was a single answer. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

She had hung the phone up and helped her friend to get dressed and to get to her apartment. The two of them had said nothing in the taxi, but held each other tightly. The taxi driver would have made a comment about how cute that they are together, but had sensed that this was not the time for jokes. It was not until Saiki had helped he into her own bed that they were apart. She got the chair from her desk and sat down with her hands holding Aki's hand in sympathy. "Please, rest and tell me what happened tomorrow."

 **Part Two**

 **A** oi Nami had left her most beloved and prized person, Sumiya Kana, with her sleeping fraternal twin brother, Aoi Sora, to check on when her elder sister, Aoi Aki, and her friend, Kuro-Mochi Saika, would be arriving in Tokyo. She knew that it would be up to her to explain everything to Aki-Chan about what has happened within the last eight years. She had thought about going even further back from that point. She knew that her sister deserved to know about all of the times that she and Kana had been with him. And yet at this point, she knew that she did not have the right to do that to the two of them.

She was tearing up after she had hung up from speaking with Saika-chan. It had been nearly impossible for her to believe that her once beautiful and cheerful sister had become such a diligent and somber adult woman. The fact that she had completely broken down was unexpected, especially after all of this time. "Kana, I'm leaving to pick them up from the train station. Watch over him and don't do anything perverted with him."

Unlike their time during their first year of upper secondary school, she could use her true emotions for both of them rather than those that she had hidden behind. She ran to the open elevator as she laughed, but could hear Kana's irritated rebuttal from the door to Sora's hospital room. "Like I could think of doing THAT anymore! You know that we ARE siblings after all!"

Just before the elevator doors' closed on her, Nami snapped back her reply. "Like that's ever stopped our family before! Be careful!" Then, she was gone and heading towards the Tokyo train station to collect Aki and Saika.

She was deep within her memories and had not noticed how crowded that the train was or what time of fay that it was. It was, only when she felt multiple rough hands across her athletic and slender body. She cursed to herself as she felt the mixed feelings of pleasure, anger, and disgust rise within her. It was not until the hands had been quickly removed from the bare skin beneath clothes and that she heard a bunch of barks. She looked to see who had brought a dog upon the train. However, it had been one of her brother's childhood friends and the one that he called his younger brother, Mihara Miharu, that had made the frightening noise.

However before she could thank him, he was the one to speak up with a tilt of his head as he remained on all four limbs. "Why'd you let them do that, Aoi-chan? I remember that you used to be more terrifying than this. And would have beaten all of them into a , why didn't you?"

"I... I don't know why. And will you stand up for the love of..." She blushed as she did not wish that she had been lost within her own memories to have noticed them. However, she had to giggle as she looked at his chibi dog cosplay. It was, of course, designed for a teenage woman as had been his costume he had, first, become Himekawa Alice's lover. "How are you and Alice doing? Have you learned to handle your E.D.( Erectile Dysfunction)?"

"Oh, we're terrific! We got married about three years ago at the same church that Sumiya-chan and Sora-kun were photographed at for that wedding magazine. It was so beautiful and I cried though mos of it. However, my blushing bride and wife was as stoic as ever." Mii-chan appeared to be very proud of himself. Then, he looked around sheepishly to see if anybody was paying attention to their discussion. They had been given a ride berth since he had frightened those molesters off of the train. "Yes, it is been handled with medicine by specialist in the field. He has me on Cialis and Testerone Hormones. They have worked wonders and she says that I am better than Aoi-kun ever had been."

"What was that? Alice-senpai and Sora-kun were having sex? Tell me all about it." Nami exclaimed as she grabbed Miharu and set him next her in shock. She had forgotten about her current problems and listened to his story with complete attention.

 **Part Three**

 **S** ora found himself trapped with his own younger self within the rundown shack of his childhood. It was the day that he and his sisters had been playing hide-and-seek within their hometown's junk yard. The old man and his four dobermans had turned out to be, really, nice and to enjoy children. It was often that they would them dinners that were made by their mother( true) in payment.

He had gone to the window as his younger self looked out at Nami and was laughing at how she could not find him. It was during this time that he caught the glimpse of the silhouette of a tall and slender man that were standing upon a hill that overlooked the junkyard. He could not recall ever noticing that man before.

Though the game was over with his younger self being the best hidden participant, Sora took a final glance out the small window and saw that the man had gone. He watched the rest of the of the memory play out as he knew that it would. However, the ending had become warped into a nightmare as his older sister had never come back to find him within the shed. A sense of depression and anger began to blossom within him as he watched the memory fade away and the next began.

He found himself that he was back in high school at the beginning of his and Aki-nee's forbidden relationship. This time he had become locked within the high school's gym supply storage building after having agreed to help replace the soccer equipment there. He watched as fell into a deep sleep with the doors open. It was just before the first downpour of the Rainy Season begun that he saw the dark shadow of the same tall and slender man from his childhood memory. This silhouette slid the doors closed and locked them tight. This meant that this memory would play out as it had, but like the one from his childhood it became a warped memory as well. He watched as the his younger self became more bitter and depressed.

He had no time to consider why these very emotional changes were happening as he had sensed them coming ever since their "Father" had taken Aki-nee away to the International School of the Sacred Heart. They had eased within the last eight years, but would always come ever stronger at the anniversary of when the two lovers had parted ways for the final time.

The second to last altered and dark recollection was when the two of them had become lost to one another within the crowd of that year's Azabu-Juban Noryo Festival. It was within a split second that his current version spotted the flash of a tall and slender man that was able to force his and Aki-nee's hands apart and forced him to grasp the hand of that unknown mother. He, again, waited for her to find him and yet she had not come. He saw that his younger self was feeling ever more isolated and depressed.

Though, the final image was of the time after "Father" was buried next to his own forbidden love. Again, the older Sora could see the smoky man standing between the two tombstones. He wanted to demand answers from this ghostly figure, but found that his voice was gone. And as he looked at the gathered family members, he once more found that his most beloved was gone from the scene.

As the final memory became dark, the sight of an engagement ring with a blood-red diamond set within its heart appeared in the center of his vision and began to glow with a life of its own that had faded within several moment. It was after the ring had gone that the dark memories replayed themselves. He had no concept of time passing as he relived these recollections, but just new that his heart ached for the woman that had become amiss from the memories.

His fists clenched the fabric of the hospital bed's sheets as he spoke her name. As he did this the glint of a red stone could be seen from the ring finger of his left hand. "Aki-nee..."


	3. Chapter 2: Renewed Strands

**Chapter Two:**

 **Renewed Strands**

 **Part One**

 **I** t had been, extremely, difficult for Aoi Nami and Kuro-Mochi Saika to bring Aoi Aki out of the train due to her catatonic, dehydrated, and malnourished state. Fortunately, this had been a time that Nami had not forgotten her phone or had lost it somewhere as she had called for an ambulance at their arrival point. The emergency medical technicians had arrived a few seconds after they had stepped from the train. Their three person crew had taken control of Aki and listened to what Saika had told them about her condition. They began the intravenous feed to return the necessary nutrients into her body.

It had taken the ambulance and the following cab about a half hour to return to their home town's hospital. Then, it was a very few moments before she was placed placed into a room that was next to her younger and most beloved brother's own room. It was the three women's request that these accommodations be made for them, because the two of them would wish to see one another as soon as possible. Saika and Nami had remained within Aki's room while Kana had been left to watch over the still whimpering and unconscious Sora.

This had continued for an entire week as Aki became ever healthier and stronger. She had been able to reminisce with her family and friends when they were here. It was only when the intravenous feed had been removed and the diagnostic machines had been removed from her arm that she was capable of starting to become mobile again.

She had worked hard to be able to be able to stand and walk of her own volition. It was, then, that she had asked about where Sora was located and about his condition. Fortunately, it had been Kana's turn to stay with her and to keep her company.

Kana looked up from the fashion croquet that she had been busy designing the clothes around at her lover's sister's questions. It was the first time that they had spoken to one another since they had entered into high school. She laid both her paid and pencil upon the table that was beside her. She put he hand under her chin and frowned as she considered how to explain it all.

"Hopefully, you know about the fact that Sora-kun is well-known model of women's fashion. We believe that he came to enjoy it after Nami and I had stopped using him to hide our emotions for one another. It was after that that he came to the Cosplay Club's salon, to act as our model, and participate in various club activities. I had not known that shortly after that you were forcibly transferred to a distant high school. I just remember that when he was in costume that he seemed like his old self again."

Kana opened her eyes and saw that Aki-chan had become pale and was shocked about hearing the news that Sora had been unfaithful to her. She had, only, been with him even though she had received plenty of love letters and confessions. "It was, only, Nami and your mother that had known that he would spend any time that he was not doing club activities or was in school that he would just be in his room and had stopped doing any of the housework and cooking. He had, also, being close to any of his friends or classmates. He had, almost, not been able to graduate due to his actions and attitude. We were, all, glad that he had been able to graduate."

As she continued to tell what she knew of the situation, she saw that the other woman had calmed down and was becoming disturbed by what he had gone through. She was close to tears as she drew her knees up to her face. She wrapped her arms around them.

Kana was about to leave the room to allow her to be alone with her emotions. However, Aki called out to remain and to sit with her on the hospital bed. As she got comfortable beside her, she looked upon the other woman's face as her tears started to fall. "How could the three of you do such a thing to me? I know that it was important for us to keep our relationship a secret from everybody to remain together. How could he do it? Was I not enough for him? Tell me why... Why..."

 **Part Two**

 **I** t had been more than a month before Satsuki Runi had been able to return home. She had been participating within the Aegon Tournament for the Women's Tennis Association( or the W.T.A.) and had placed within the top twenty even though she had had to force herself to remain focused and unconcerned with how Aoi Sora's condition was doing. It was between every match that she had contacted the hospital about it. At the conclusion of the tournament, she had left for the airport without even changing into her street clothes or having taken a shower.

She had allowed her extremely long hair color to return to its natural honey blonde pigmentation. She had done her best to perfect her appearance to match the one that Aoi Sora had kept within his heart and mind. The two of them had come to a mutual agreement after their first time together. Sora had maintained his part of their agreement and had, eventually, opened up to her about his true relationship with his elder sister, Aoi Aki. It was during these discussions that she had held him with all of her strength as he sobbed against her body.

As the time passed and the two of them had continued to be "false" lovers, she had fond that she had begun to feel guilty at keeping this memory alive and to hide her true emotions for him. It was with the current events that she believed would be the best time to confess how much that she loved him. She was speaking of her real identity as Satsuki Runi and not as a fake belief as Aoi Aki. This would be one of the most difficult times within her life and she began to consider her appearance to be more of how she had, always, seen herself without this miserable affair. Though, she had never nor would she ever be able to say no to him.

She had been led by a nursing aid to his room and conversed with small talk within the twenty minutes that it took to walk that far. The nursing aid knocked upon the door before she opened it. Though there had not any response to her knocks, it became obvious that there was a second person upon the patient's bed as the lights came on automatically. She grabbed the nursing aid's sleeve to stop her from waking and scolding the woman. "Don't worry. I'll be sure that they don't do anything."

 **Part Three**

 **D** eep within his own memories and over the last month, Aoi Sora had become less painful as he began to see all of those women that had forced him to have sex with them. As he looked to the heavens during their shared orgasms, there were the faces of the woman that he had truly loved and the other that had been the stand in for the first woman. It was not until he had depleted himself that the two of them came close to him and he could see them, entirely. He could see that their faces showed their anger, disgust, and other horrible emotions that he was forced to turn away from them.

It was as he did so that he saw the two rings that were intertwined with one another. They were, slowly, moving in unison to allow him to see that both rings held a glowing red diamond within their center. Both of their lights that were coming from deep within them began to glow ever brighter until they had begun to blind him.

Suddenly, he heard the first words that he had for an eternity. "We love you very much! Please, awaken for us."


	4. Chapter 3: Awakened Troubles

**Chapter 3:**

 **Awakened Troubles**

 **Part One**

 **A** oi Sora's eyes opened with ease in the dim light of his hospital room and began to hear the sounds of the diagnostic equipment that were near his bed. There were several minutes that had passed as he became accustomed to these sensations, the softer and quieter sensations came to his attention. Those that had shocked his weakened mind was the acknowledgment that there were two humanoid bodies that were saying the bed with him. The first was slightly heavy and curled up upon his feet with moans of slumber that he knew that he should be able to recall, but he was unable to do so at this moment. The other was laying upon his left arm and was softly snoring with her hand holding his own. It was when he saw that there was a gold ring with a dark red diamond upon the sleeping figure's ring finger. It was, then, that he caught her scent within his nose and identity became real to him.

"Aki..." He began to whisper as her heart began to race. As this occurred within his weakened body, he began to convulse and sat off the machines that he was attached to. This had brought both women to be fully awake as the night nurses entered into the room in a run. They were pushed away from the bedside to allow the nurses to perform their emergency duties. The work on him was done quickly and efficiently and soon he had been stabilized.

It was only the head nurse for the night shift that had stayed behind to speak with these two women. "What were you thinking of doing that? You know that his condition is very erratic and unstable though it has been over a month since he had collapsed and transported here. We had flushed all of the monoamine oxidase inhibitor from his system, but there is still the underlying cause of his overdose. We will be keeping him here until he is strong enough and will be giving him psychological therapy for his depression."

The two women had agreed and lowered their heads as they had been scolded and given the current status of the single man that they, both, had fallen in love with. It was, only, after the nurse had left that the women looked at one another within the glow of the neon lights. Aoi Aki was the shocked as it seemed that she looked at her own twin that she had never known that she had had. "Who are you? What is your relation to my brother? Are you one of the women that had used him for your own purposes? And why do you look like me?"

"Who am I, Aki-chan? I look like you, because he wanted me to be your replacement. And yes, I had used him to look at me as an exhibitionist. It had not been until the first time that your so-called 'father' had taken you away from him that we had made love with one another. Afterwards he had disappeared to find you. Then, you had the gall to leave him with the love that he had for you. He had come to me for reassurance and to continue to be with you. That is why I look so much like you." Satsuka Runa explained in as much detail as she could. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she began to relive those first experiences. She had to gather all of her courage to admit all of this. "In time, I had come to realize my true feelings for him. There is nothing that you can do about it, because unlike you, I will not leave him ever again."

It was after those words that Aki moved with lightning speed.

 **Part Two**

 **S** atsuke Runa was forced to move backwards a few steps as Aoi Aki had slapped her with a surprising amount of strength. They were both shocked by her reaction to Runa's confession, but they had blushed afterwards as the realization burst into life between them. It was that they had come to realize that they had become rivals for Aoi Sora's affections and neither of them were willing to lose to each other. Though, they could not comprehend what future challenges might happen for the three of them. "You cannot understand how I truly feel about him and that I have had to deal with my own depression about not being with him as well. There were few times that I had been able o forget about him as I had given in to my personal desires, but he would always return. I am fortunate that I had not ended up in the position that he is. Though, I am going to fully support him and will stand with him."

"I understand that there is a very special and tight bond between the two you as both siblings and lovers. And have had the distinction of being the first time for you, both, but he has had plenty of other sexual experiences during that time. However, I had been the only woman that he has been with in the last eight years. I will be the one to stand with him in the upcoming future. I will defeat you with everything that I have." There were definite sparks coming from them as the their arguing voices became louder.

Sora's body began to sweat and to react to their powerful emotions and words towards him. The head nurse was forced to kick them out of the hospital for the rest of the night for everyone's sake. They were told to find some place else to sleep from now on and to only return during regular visiting hours.

They would have taken a taxi cab to where they would be staying during Aoi Sora's recuperation period, but they looked at each in embarrassment. They had forgotten to make such arrangements due to the fact that they had not thought of anything else except for being by his side. "Satsuke-chan, would you like to stay with us until you can get your own place? I am sure that Nami-chan and Sumiya-chan are where we used to live. That's just how my sister is. We can put how we feel aside to have a safe haven to be within."

After Runa had agreed to this idea, Aki had called for both a taxi and her sister to confirm this arrangement. There had not been a problem with this situation and she could even hear the two of them giggling on the other end of the phone. She wondered about that for the rest of the night, because she had not learned as to what had caused them to do so.

 **Part Three**

 **A** fter the two late-comers( Satsuke Runa and Aoi Aki) had awakened and dressed, they had gone into the living room that was, also, the dining room to find that there was already four women sitting at the table. They were made aware of a fifth cute woman that was handling all of the cooking for their breakfast. Each one of them introduced themselves in turn.

"I am Satsuke Runa. I am glad to meet you."

"I am Aoi Aki and I welcome everyone to my old home."

"We are Aoi Nami and Sumiya Kana. I, Nami, lived here with Aki-chan and Sora-kun. I wish to welcome you as well."

"My name is Himekawa Alice. The very gorgeous one in the kitchen is my husband, Mihara Miharu. Thank you for having us as well."

"My most beloved, why don't you ever use my last name? You are supposed to be Mihara Alice. Or even Himekawa-Mihara Alice. I don't think that you even love me!"

"You know that's not true! And are you done yet?"

"I'm done! I'm done! I just need help know to bring it in." Kana and Nami were the ones to jump up and come to the aid the very effeminate love of Alice-chan. He had made a wonderful selection of delicacies for their breakfast. It took them less than ten minutes to set it out and to return to their seats.

They all bowed their heads and put their hands together in unison. " **ITADAKIMASU!** "

Though the others had no memories of how Sora had prepared their food for his family, Aoi and Nami were crying as they ate. It had been about nine years since their entire family( as they had known it) had eaten together. They could recall all of the good and bad meals, together. However, those that caused the two of them the most heartache was the last few months before Aki-chan was stolen away from their family by their "Father."

After they had finished the meal and placed the dishes in the kitchen. Miharu pushed them away from the kitchen and told them to speak with each other with a huge smile. Alice was the last to leave the room as the two of them kissed each other happily and deeply. "So as I take it, we have been asked here due to our personal relationships with Sora-kun. Each one of us were with him during his second year of upper secondary school and, apparently, the year that you two had been lovers. We, all, wish to explain it to you and each other."

Alice-chan's words had seemed to bring both Satsuka Runa and Aoi Aki to become angry. The woman was able to stop them from saying anything with just a glance as Miharu brought in a bottle of sake and five clay cups for the gathered women. Then, he told them that he would return in a few hours to get lunch ready.


	5. Chapter 4: New Threats

**Chapter Four:**

 **The New Threats**

 **Part One**

 **I** t was near sunrise as the final check on how Sora Aoi was resting and recovering was performed by one of that night's nurses. Ayame Nakashi had her short red hair styled into a hime cut with her u-shaped bangs covering her ivory green eyes. She was know by everyone that was around her to be a deeply spiritual and emotional woman. Though, she had never been exemplary within any part of her life due to the fact that she was an otaku( As it relates to any fan of any particular theme, topic, hobby or form of entertainment.) of those crossdressing and trap men that were cosplayers and models due to how they appeared to be even cuter than the most beautiful woman. It was in this way that she had first become of her school's miniscule Cosplay Appreciation Club. She had been told that was only their fourth member after she had introduced herself to Nami Aoi and Kana Sumiya.

The three of them had spent a lot of time with in the salon and had worked on so many different types of costumes. Though, it seemed that most of their work was designed for somebody with a slightly different body shape than any of these three women had. She had asked about this at one point and was shown the club's photo album. This is how she had begun her life as an otaku and had to become more than just a fan for all of Sora Aoi's modelling career and his achievements.

Then, she had become aware that the one that she had become obsessed with had been admitted into this hospital. She had, also, worked her to being on this shift with him as it would be her final chance to be with his body. She kissed the golden cross that was, always, around her neck and rubbed on her wedding ring. "I am sorry, my husband and children. This is just something that I need to do for myself."

Before she had begun to hr elicit activities, she had been sure to complete her duties and to remove anything that could be used to call for anyone else to enter. She was smiling with her cruel and lustful intent as she undid the first few buttons of her uniform to reveal even more of her average-size chest and placed three fingers upon his thin lips. She took in his entire frail and thin body with her eyes and the fingers of her other hand. Everything about him felt even more exquisite than she had expected.

Ayame Nakashi had become quite excited by the reaction of Sora Aoi's body and how his breathing had become heavier. She lowered her face to his and nibbled own lips before she fully allowed herself to place a full kiss upon him. One of her hands had pushed the blanket away from his upper body and her hand had moved slowly up his pajama shirt. His upper body may be regaining its previous strength, but it was still as smooth as she had imagined it to be. Once her fingers found one of his nipples, she was able to fondle it and to make it hard as she moved her lips down his neck.

She was aware of the care that she had to take in case she was interrupted by some outsider. It was necessary that she had both of them in proper order before there was a chance of that happening. This meant that she could not completely enjoy seeing his nude body or their two naked bodies together as they had sex. It may have been less than she desired, but she was very happy for this time.

And so after several moments, she forced herself to quit enjoying herself and to get down to business. She was, now, glad for all of her previous experience that would allow her to place his member within her even in the dim light. As she moved her body up and down on him and ran her hands all across his upper body, she heard that both of their sexual noises were becoming louder and louder. She forced her hands to clamp down across both of their mouths to keep her elicit acts from being known. And to keep her from getting into trouble from this forbidden activity between a health care provider and their patient.

It was with these thoughts and how much that she had wanted this effeminate male model that allowed her body to move with a speed that she had not expected. It was as they both climaxed that she heard the voices of three of her coworkers, She moved with a clumsy speed to return everything to how they should be.

With a final check and a glimpse from the door's window, she exited his room with a promise to herself that she would return as much as possible. This would allow him to become hers and hers alone. She did not care about what he or anybody wanted or desired. It was her destiny to be with him.

 **Part Two**

 **T** he next afternoon, all of Aoi Sora's friends and family had gathered together within his hospital room to congratulate his reawakening. They had arranged themselves as they had pleased with Satsuke Runa and Aoi Aki was standing back and hiding from him. They had been told many times to not put too much stress upon his mind and body. Aki-chan had been, especially, scolded harshly by many of the hospital's staff due to her education and her promise to use the Hippocratic Oath to her best ability. The two women that had come to hold Sora within such high regards paid careful attention to what was being spoken from everyone else.

Though as she and Rina stood back and allowed others to communicate with him, both one of them could detect the slight aroma of his sexual juices and those of some unknown woman. These odors would be easily missed by those that had never truly known what it was to be with him. The smell of his juices flooded the memories that the two of them had when their own relationships had led to them having consensual sex with one another.

The two women looked at one another with knowing glances and nodded in agreement with one another. They would seek out this new woman and would get rid of her opposition between them and THEIR Sora. This would be the same for any other person that would get in the way of their struggle for his love and attention. Hopefully from what they had been told by the two female lovers, it would not come to the same ends as it had for Aoi Nami, Sumiya Kana, and him. All of the five women that had spoken about their personal sexual experiences with Sora had said the same thing at the end of it. This was that they( and all of the other women that had just used him for whatever it was that they had desired from him.) would never be with him sexually ever again. As it would be unfair to him and whomever he had fallen in love with.

It was about three hours since they had arrived within his room until most of his visitors had departed on their own and/or had returned to spend even more time with him. The final person that was about to Mihara Miharu leave, but Sora's fragile hand gripped onto his childhood friend's shirt's sleeve. "Have you ever had a waking dream? One where an angel of the red cross came upon you? And, then, did things with your body? Have you?"

The eyes of the room's three remaining occupants grew large in surprise at this question. However, the fact that he had asked about such a dream had made the two women angry at whomever the nurse had been to do that to him. It seemed as the events from their day as secondary school students would begin anew and with an entirely new harem of women for him. That was for the exception of them as his oldest love companions. They left the room to discuss this matter on their own and how they could handle it.

It was fifteen minutes before they saw Sora's friend leave and shut the door quietly. The two women accosted him and asked for more details on what he had been told and what his answer was about the situation. Miharu sighed and explained to them that he had taken it as just a good sign that his friend was becoming mentally stronger, because he had similar dreams of his most beloved wife, Himekawa Alice.

He could tell that as he spoke that he had not known anything about the situation at all. It was, then, that the two of them had come to believe that there was a nurse that had had sex with him. They explained about the aroma of some strange woman's and Sora's sexual aroma that was very faint within the room. The only reason that the two of them had sensed it was because they knew Sora's scent.

"It was, probably, just a one time event. Nothing to worry about." Miharu replied with a shake of his head. "Like I said it was a dream for Sora-kun and nothing more. However, we can explore this matter on our own. He told me that in this dream that the sun was, either, rising or setting. These are the times to come and investigate it."

"That is just what we needed to know. We can do this rest." Aki replied as the two women got devilish grins. "Thank you for this information. Bye Bye." With that, they turned and left within their own conversation.

 **Part Three**

 **A** lthough, Satsuke Runa, Aoi AKi, and Mihara Miharu had told the rest of the people that had come to see him during this period recovery would not believe the accusations that they put forth about the unknown nurse that had raped Aoi Sora. The others had just scoffed as the two women explained about how they had began to suspect that something had occurred. Though, it had been the man's words had sealed the coffin against them receiving any aid from the others that had been gathered for this occasion. The final agreement was that it was just an event that had occurred within Sora's delusional mind.

Though, it was their younger sister( Aoi Haru) that had been the most interested with their story and how she could work it into one of her visual imaging projects. She had agreed to help them out even though she believed as the others did about the entire situation. It would be very interesting for her and may help her understand more about these three people.

With that discussion completed in an unsatisfactory manner, the four of them went into Aki's old room to begin their planning their route of attack. The first part would be to obtain a list of the night staff's personnel and, then, to cross-reference them with their old school's yearbook. This would help them to limit the number of people that they would have to investigate. Aki had said that she would obtain this list. Miharu said that he would maintain watch over Sora's room for the identity of this nurse. It would allow him to cosplay as a nurse and the very idea made him giddy with delight. There was little that Haru and Runa could do at this point, except to remain behind and make further plans.

However, it was unknown to the three women and the single man that as they were making their plan of attack that Sora's situation with the unknown nurse would grow worse as he remained within the hospital. She would continue to have sex with him and to create his room into a temple around him. She would risk everything for the one that she desired most.


	6. Chapter 5: Steps Taken

**Chapter Five:**

 **Steps Taken**

 **Part One**

 **I** t had been about a week since everything had begun for the four women and the single cosplaying man. Ayame Nakashi had been glad that she had been able to quietly subdue any qualms that Sora( The one man that had allowed her to become an otaku for such effeminate models) had about their elicit relationship as he continued to regain his physical strength through rehabilitation and his own efforts to leave the hospital as soon as possible. Neither of them had promised to remain together after he had been dismissed from the hospital and into the care of his family. She knew that at that time this relationship between them would have to end, but it was now impossible for her to let him be away from her. No matter what happened in the future, because she wanted him to be with her forever.

Miharu and Haru had begun to watch as this nurse, Ayame Nakashi, used her own feminine wiles to persuade Sora to do as she desired. They knew that they should have rushed in and stopped the two of them or had told somebody else about what was happening. They should have done these things, but they were too shocked to do so. They didn't even have the heart to tell Aki and Runa about this.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a tall doctor was now standing behind them as the peeped in on the two lovers through the hospital door's window. He coughed and asked them about their business before he shoved them out of the way to look through the window himself. He pushed into the room with anger and disgust growing within him. The two lovers stopped themselves in shock and looked over as the three people came into the room. Runa and Miharu pulled the two of them apart and forced Ayame to stand against the wall. Both hospital security and Sora's family had been called about this situation.

 **Part Two**

 **A** oi Sora's family had been gathered by the chief medical staff of the hospital within the main foyer to discuss the circumstances of the events that had just occurred due to Nakashi Ayame's actions over the past week. It was obvious that these people wished to not have the current details to leak out to the public, the media, or to the internet due to the harm that it would do their personal interests and those underneath them. They had completed their introductions and discussions as the Internal Medical Investigation agents had entered into the foyer. They were flanked by four members of the hospital's security department.

None of these new people introduced themselves as they bowed in unison and prepared their files and notepads before them. It was the same with synchronization that they sat and nodded to the other hospital staff to take their perspective places around the room. The gathered members of the Aoi family had become nervous by their actions. It was the woman in the center of the long couch that spoke up. "We apologize for the actions of Nakashi Ayame, but we had not known about this part of this side of her personality. However, we should have noticed the possible problem due to her psychological examinations and her hobbies. She had it well from her husband and friends as well. It is only by looking at how fashionable and expensive is their clothing is that it may have been possible to comprehend the problem, but I am sure that these things do not always indicate a serious issue."

Aoi Nami was the first of the family to respond to the darkly tanned woman's explanation. It was easy to know how pissed off that she was at this moment and at what had happened to her brother. There should not have ever been any reason why these events should have happened, especially in Sora's weakened state. "IT shouldn't have happened in the first place. And there should never have been the chance that it could have. Why don't you have your nursing staff perform their routing rounds in pairs? Or you should have some other means to prevent this. How can you make sure that this won't happen again?"

It was not the lead investigator that had replied to Nami's angry words, but it was her older sister that replied with her knowledge on the subject of these routine rounds. "At most smaller hospitals that are similar to this one, they do not have enough certified nurses to have two of them doing their rounds. And they are mundane enough that larger hospitals prefer to keep it at a single staff member doing it as well."

Aoi Aki had never considered the idea that her younger sister had stated. It had been something that had never been explained to her during any of her classes. So, she just tossed her hair back as she got embarrassed at this. Though, it was the hospital's director spoke up. "I am glad that other medical schools have taught that point. The fact that we cannot enact the final idea is due to fact that there is never enough male nurses. It has, always, been the fact that most of the men that enter into the medical field see nurses as strictly a 'woman's job'and steer clear of it."

It was at those last words that most of the gathered women began to yell, but it was the chief of the hospital's the Internal Medical Investigation department whistled and gained everyone's attention. "We understand that it sounds masochistic, chauvinistic, and sexist. However, it is more likely that they are just continuing to be perverted bastards. It has been this way ever since the beginning of recorded history and is never likely to be any different in the foreseeable future."

Aoi Haru reached up and pulled her older sister, Nami, down close to her. She was becoming more concerned for her older brother's health and safety. "We can understand this point and that it is incapable of being done with every patient. Is it possible to do so for our brother while he is still in your care?"

"Of course, we can and we have begun to do so. There have been several procedures enacted to see to all of this. Such as a twenty-four hour security guard post inside and outside of his room. It is made up of four of our best people. He will , also, have two bodyguards with him when he is outside of his room. A final step, at this moment, will be that everyone that is to be around him will need to have their credentials checked out. It will only be after he has been dismissed from us that the police will take over his safety. And we are, truly, hoping that nurse Nakashi is still behind bars at this time and is receiving her retribution."

After these and other primary concerns were handled, most of the Aoi family was allowed to leave except for Aoi Aki. Satsuke Runa and Mihara Miharu were asked to enter as well. The three were told that they were to be interviewed with just the hospital's the Internal Medical Investigation agents and a number of its security people with them.

 **Part Three**

 **T** he time had, finally, arrived for both Aoi Aki and Satsune Runa to reunite with the now strengthened man that they had both come to consider as their most beloved and powerful entity. However, he was the only person that could either come between them or to unite them. It was completely up to him and his personal choices from this point on. They knew the strengths and weaknesses that each one had held previously in their relationships. In the end, they just hoped that all of his "choices( would) lead to happiness."

However as they finished deciding on which one of them would speak to him first, Aki's phone buzzed and startled her. "It's another text from my younger sister, Haru. She says that the fifth member of our family will be back during her summer break. Her name's Aoi Nagisa and takes after Nami in many ways. The way that our family is between ourselves is hard to not wonder if we are somehow cursed to ruin and not to continue as a bloodline."

Runa looked at her and was surprised by her words. She had to consider it, but since it was only the past relationship between Sora and Aki that she had to go by. This meant that she could speak for the entire family, but she did want to know more about it. "What there is a fifth sibling that I need to worry about? We know that our most beloved Sora has a terrible weakness against any woman. It's a good thing that it seems to only happen in..."

She had stop herself as she noticed that Aki was about to slap her again. It was only after a few moments, Aki had settled down and sighed as she pulled her arms close to her body. "I can't explain it all here, but I can say that it began with all three of parents. They were a single younger brother with two older sisters. They had, always, been very close like the three of us( Sora, Nami, and myself) were back then. Unlike our circumstances, they loved and were in a relationship with one another. Each one was honest and open of their feelings as brother, sisters, and lovers. Eventually, they would come to be ridiculed and forced to be apart from one another. They had felt that this point was coming and had even sought the guidance of a tarot reader. In the end, they had decider to have as many children as they could before that time came. That is how the five of us were born as a tribute to their everlasting love for one another."

As the story of her parents was told, Aki couldn't help but to become somber and to tear up. Though, she had known the circumstances behind how they had come to live together. It was, also, because of the secrets that she and her "mother" had had to keep from Sora and the other three siblings from the very beginning. She knew that it was up to her to reveal all of this to the others of her family, but had not been able to find the words as of yet. She could not imagine how the rest of them would take this news, especially Sora, as it had nearly destroyed her own reality when she had been told the truth. "I am glad that Haru and Nagisa were spared from the events of our lives as our 'father' had sent them away to separate all girls' schools after they had been born. My 'mother' had stolen me away from him and took me overseas with her. Her sister had taken my 'mother's' twins and moved to Kujikura to live a peaceful life."

Runa helped Aki sit down as she was about to fall from all of the emotions that were growing within her. She could know understand how hard that she had had to work to keep such things from the much younger twins. Especially during her time with Sora. It must have broken her heart then as well. Runa could only imagine it as she had done something similar, except with her exhibitionism and her feelings for Sora. "Then, how did the three of you reunite?"

"It was after their 'mother' had been killed in a car accident about twelve years ago. My 'mom' and I had to return as it was believed that she was the only familial guardian left. We knew nothing of our father at that time and had made our best as a family. We returned to our parents' hometown to be loser to her new job. And it was not until much later that we knew of our two sisters."

Aki had calmed down by the time that the doctor had said that it was fine for them to see him. They had, previously, decided to see him separately. This was the time for them to consider the person to see him first. The two of them were, now, completely different from one another in the hair colors and styles. Runa had returned to her dyed pink medium-length hair cut ad Aki had remained the same as she had since she had returned. Which meant that Aki's once long hair was cut short and with enough volume to allow her to still appear very gorgeous to plenty of men that she did not care about at all. Their choice could not be based on their appearance and so it was made by Aki. Runa would be the first to speak with the one love that they both shared.

 **Part Four**

 **R** una stepped through the door after she had been fully checked out by the hospital's security people. She bowed before his bed in her respect, love, and deep concern for him. When she looked at him, her heart skipped a beat and could not decide whether it should break or speed up at the sight of him. He had become much more like he would when he had a bad fever and not as he had when she had seen him last. All that her body could do when she saw him was to break down and cry.

She had not expected for herself to fall to the floor as she had or to feel herself being shifted by a set of hands. She looked up through her tear-soaked eyes and saw that it was Sora that had come to her side. She couldn't help to nuzzle her face into him and held onto him. "Sora... Sora... Sora, why couldn't you have forgotten about her? And paid attention tom alone. Why?"

He looked deadpan at her. "Who are you? And why are you here?"

Shock at his words broke through any other emotion that she had been feeling. She backed up against the far wall. "What... What did you say?"

He continued to look at her blankly. "I don't know you or why you are here. I haven't known anyone or their purpose. It was only that angel of hope that exposed her purpose to me."

She began to cry even more as she replied that the woman that had raped him was more important to notice than she was. She could not help but to repeat her last words as Aki entered the room to this very scene. "What... What did you say?"


	7. Chapter 6: Love's Horror

**Chapter Six:**

 **The Horror of Love**

 **Part One**

 **A** oi Aki looked over at her brother, Aoi Sora, in concern and worry for him and Satsuke Runa alike. She could only hear the words that Runa was saying over and over again. "What... What did you say?" She could, also, hear his heavy breathing.

"My brother! What have you done? She couldn't wait to see you and to tell you her true feelings. Tell me what have you done?" She cried out as she held Runa close to her and held her tightly. She had begun to cry as well as she could not believe what she was seeing. None of the medical staff had told them about this. And her own studies had not prepared for it either. "Tell me what is happening to you."

Sora began to stiffly get to his feet and it appeared as though he was being controlled by some unseen puppeteer. His eyes were blank and sunken as he turned towards her. He moved unsteadily towards her with a grin that she had never seen from him before. She could only wonder at what had happened within the last eight years. It was only when he was standing above the two women that he answered the questions. "That one was not the one of two that are important to me. My sunlit angel... And for the the most beautiful sister ever... When will either of them return to me? Tell me when?"

He reached out with both of his hands and gripped their throats. He began to add strength to his grip. This forced them both to struggle against his choking grip and to attempt to scream. They wear both near death when a nurse came into the room. She opened the door and called for one of the security people for help. With his help, she had been able to subdue Sora with a prescribed sedative. He fainted onto the floor. He was manhandled by several orderlies and placed back onto the bed.

"We are sorry for this occurrence, but it appears that he had been capable of masking how deeply troubled that he is. The fact that he didn't recognize either of you and thought that his rapist was a savior are dangerous possibilities. We will, immediately, call in one of our own therapists to begin his counseling." The nurse replied as she tightened the blankets around her patient with a very sad look on her face. She could not imagine what was happening within his mind, but she had never known the effects of alcoholism, addiction, or withdrawal. "I wish we knew why this happened. Do you have any ideas on what triggered this current episode? It is quite obvious that the two of you are the closest people to him."

The two women had been helped to their feet and straightened themselves after having been given such a shock. They had never expected the nightmare that they had just lived through to be done by him. It seemed as though there was nothing that they could do, but to calm him with their shared presence by his side. Runa was finally able to speak more than she had. "Yes, we both love him very more. More than his sister and more than replacement for her. She had attempted to prevent him from ending up like this. However, I had allowed him to use me as an illusion."

However, her tears had begun to puddle at her feet as she explained how guilty she was in this entire situation. She had, at first, understood that she should not have been a fake sister and lover. She should have told him how she had really felt about him since the first time that they had met. These events may never have happened from his depression to the personal illusion. She was taken it the hardest, because most of it was her fault. "Aki and Sora, I am so sorry for everything. I know, now, that I shouldn't be here. Please say my farewells for me."

Runa kisses the back o Sora's hand and, then, leaves the hospital. This would be the least time that she would see him. Her tears were free flowing as she took a taxi back to her hotel room.

 **Part Two**

 **A** oi Aki was of remaining within her brother's hospital room for the night to watch over him, but she had to promise that she would not do anything to him. She had brought along one of her favorite Shakespearean plays with her. It was entitled "Romeo & Juliet" and allowed her to put Sora and herself within the setting and allows them to be with one another again within her imagination. Though, she would always sob at its conclusion where the two lovers would commit suicide to just be with one another. This had been different to the previous time that they had seen each other. She hoped that some day that the two of could fight to be together.

In the morning, she was startled awake by Sora's outburst. He was sitting straight up and was looking around the room with wide eyes. " **AKI! RUNA!** Where are you? I am so sorry for doing that to you. I can't believe that I did that. **AKI! RUNA!** I am sorry for everything."

Aki moved to his side and gripped his hand within both of hers. "It's me, Aki. I am here for you. Runa has returned to her home. You, really, scared both of us last night. Please, don't ever do that again."

"I will... I will try not to do so." He told her. It was, then, that he looked up at her with very sad eyes. "Aki-chan, I am very happy to see you again. I hope..." His voice trailed off as a nurse and a man in a t-shirt and jeans came into the room. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He appeared to be well-tanned with an athletic body.

"Good morning, Aki and Sora. This is Dr. Foster and he is our hospital chief therapist." The nurse said in introductions.

The other three greeted each other politely. It was, then, that the nurse left the room for Sora's first therapy session to start.

 **Part Three**

"Aki-chan, can you please try to get Runa-chan to return? I really need to apologize to her and to explain myself properly. And I am sure that you don't want to about your brother's past exploits." Aoi Sora had winked at the last of his words came out. He knew that she would comprehend what he was getting at by those words.

Aoi Aki stood up and kissed him upon the forehead and turned to leave. At the last moment before she left, she turned to the side and glanced at him with a frown. "I have, already, listened to all of the high school stories of your exploits aired out by those that were involved. And they know, now, how close a brother and sister can be. Please, feel free to explain those details to Dr. Foster. I am hoping that after you have been allowed to leave the hospital and to start on your rehabilitation that we can talk about our futures. And I will make sure Runa is returned, because that discussion is for the three of us to have together."

It was obvious that her words had piqued the hospital's therapists' interest, but it was unknown which of his interests had been piqued. He had to cough into his had to recollect himself and to get the young man's attention. "So, do you mind telling me about what had happened in high school and all of these exploits. It seems like the most likely place to start."

"I guess that is true, but I will leave out the more graphic details. Those would be quite embarrassing for myself and the women involved." Sora replied as he laid back with his eyes closed to recall the entire series of events. He began from the very confession that he gave to his older sister about his feelings.

 _ **Note: At this point, feel free to read the Aki-Sora manga for all of these details.**_

After several hours, he finished his story as he spoke the name of his most beloved sister for what should have been the final time. It was with tears streaming down his face that he concluded his story. He felt the light touch of a handkerchief being used to dry his tears and became shocked by such a gentle sensation. He gathered his strength and regained his composure. 'Thank you for caring about my tears, doctor."

The hand had not left and Sora reached up and touched it as he, finally, opened his eyes. The fact that the hospital's male therapist had gained more than a professional interest in him was more disconcerting than having relived his high school experiences. "Dr. Foster, shouldn't you be maintaining a professional distance?" He forced the man's hand and his handkerchief away from his face.

The other man backed up as he, instinctively, put his hands to his chest. He could not imagine what had come over him in that moment. "I... I am sorry. I don't know why I couldn't move away from you. Perhaps it's because... No there is no excuse."

The therapist collected his stuff with haste. He left after telling about their next appointment. "I will meet you in an observation room. It will have a two-way mirror with two nurses behind it. This should prevent anything like this from occurring again."

 **Part Four**

 **A** fter approximately six months of recuperating and rehabilitating within the hospital, Aoi Sora was allowed to leave with the aid of his three sisters. They were given a number of items that they were, now, responsible of handling and that he was in their care as well. They held his personal effects within a single hospital bag and had a number of folders that held necessary information for his future care. As thy took a taxi back to their previous home, Aoi Aki had began to make the necessary appointments for his future rehabilitation and psychological treatments. Though, the need for rehabilitation had become an unnecessary thing as he had been without his anti-depression medications ever since he had overdosed during New York's Fashion Week. It was the psychological care that was the top priority for her. And she would make sure that she and Satsuke Runa would be there for therapy as well.

They had arrived at the house and paid the taxi driver. Aoi Nami and Aki helped him into the house. Everyone else had spent the day preparing a "welcome home" party for him. Though, they seemed to have allowed Aoi Haru and Mihara Miharu to decorate the place in their own fashion. There were plenty of lotus plants and softly rotating LED light strings around the main living area. There was a special ice cream cake and a pot of chrysanthemum milk tea on the dining table. It was something that seemed to be extravagant and simple, except for the pile of games on the coffee table and presents that sat in one corner.

When he entered the main living area, everybody that was gathered stood up and bowed to him. "Welcome home, Sora!"


	8. Chapter 7: Arrangements Made

**Chapter Seven:**

 **Arrangements Made**

 **Part One**

 **A** oi Aki and Satsuke Runa were sharing a bath within the childhood home of the Aoi siblings. "How long has it been since you've had a good bath, Runa? There are many memories of myself and( Aoi) Sora within this room. This was the first place that we made our feelings known to one another and I had tasted how delicious he is."

Runa looked shocked at this admonishment, but she saw that the older woman had blushed a deep red as the memories returned to her. "I would help my mother with washing them when they were young and had trouble on their own. Even at that time, I had always taken Sora as my charge. While for some reason, mom seemed to prefer( Aoi) Nami more. The three of us children could, always, laugh after she mistook the twins for each other. Especially after I had explained the male and female differences between them."

"However as the two of them grew older, mother and I would sleep with each of them in their beds. We had said that it would was to allow the twins to not feel lonely. Our selection of twins was the same then as it had been during their bath time. It did seem that each one of us had our own twin that we loved with all of our heart." Aki had begun to tear up as she explained to the woman that had attempted to comfort her most beloved brother in these last eight years. "I had asked her about why things had turned out in such a way during a family trip to a distant hot spring. Do you want to know what she told me?"

Ruka nodded, but it was the other two Aoi sisters( Haru and Nagisa) that were absorbed in the story. They had not known of their mother, these siblings, or about their mother's sister. The fact that it seemed that these for people had their own relations that nobody had known about was shocking to them. Though, the two of them cold never say anything against it as they had kept their own relationship a secret from everyone for most of their lives. "She was leaning against her and Nami's room's porch railing with a cigarette and bottle of whiskey in one hand. He eyes seemed to stare out to the universe above us as well. It was like in that pose that she answered my question."

"You know how you and Sora have deep feelings for one another. It is the same thing that I feel for Nami. You know how lost I am without my sister to be by my side. Though when you got angry at me for allowing her to get drunk on sake was really upsetting to me. I may have done some erotic things to her, but I forced myself to stop before i could take complete advantage of her. I wish that you and Sora had not taken such advantage of the empty mixed bath. The last two generations of the Aoi family have been especially close to each other." This was their mother's explanation about the four of them.

"Could you blame the four of us feeling as close as we did? Sora, Nami, and mom never had any friends except for myself and one another. It was quite sad that I had been the only one to make friends easily with outsiders. I was glad that in middle school, the twins had met Sumiya Kana and became friends. Then, I was happier that after Sora and I had become united that he was able to meet a bunch of new people."

It was almost immediate when three voices spoke out in unison. "No!" This response sent Aki sprawling across the bathroom's tiles. She had not expected such a response or that there had been eavesdroppers to her story.

"Nagisa and Haru, please go back to your room. This is now a private discussion." Runa called to the two of them. She listened until the external door closed to speak again. "Thanks for telling me about your past. And it has been too long since I could relax like this. We need to figure out how the three of us are going to handle everything from sleeping arrangements to going out on dates. All of this will help him to figure out which one of us is better. And don't start an argument in here. He might overhear us."

"I think that we should be in separate bedrooms. We split up our time sleeping with him on a six day period. The seventh day is when we will sleep together with him. As for dating, it will work in a similar manner. And no sexual relations with him until after Haru's summer break. I think that we should treat these dates as our first time being with him. Do you agree?"

It was, now, Aki's turn to nod in agreement. This plan did seem to be the best for the moment. "We should take baths with him together as well. It will only be on special occasions that we'll bathe with him separately."

With their rules of engagement in place, the two women shook hands and left the bathroom to have the first night of sleeping together with Sora in his bed.

 **Part Two**

 **N** akashi Ayame had lost it all over the past months, because she had been incapable of controlling herself around her dream man, Aoi Sora. She had lost the family that she had loved and the only man that she had ever been with until that point. Her medical licenses and nursing certifications had been taken from her as well. Most of those months, she had been sitting within prison and had just been released under parole and on her own recognizance. Though she had sworn not to go within a hundred feet of him she could not get him out of her mind and had begun to stalk and photograph him as much as possible.

It was within her own personal space that she had finally broken down into tears. Those damn bastards had destroyed her various shrines to the most beautiful and effeminate male models in the world. The center of the room had been an altar to Sora and his entire being. They had even taken away her entire collection of magazines, videos, books, and figures based on her otaku hobby. At least, those that she could find and she could rebuild her altar to Sora.

After she had recovered herself and sat looking at the mess of string and thumb tacks all around her, she just recalled about where she had stashed most of her most expensive and treasured memorabilia were at. It, also, housed several of her more kinkier equipment from when she had been a younger bride and wife. She left her old house that would be sold due to her current financial situation to inspect her storage unit.

When she got to it and unlocked it, she gave a heavy sigh of relief as she smiled at her carefully arranged shelves of her remaining collection. In the center of it, stood her racks of dust-laden S&M equipment. She could remember that her husband had enjoyed using it on her, but then he had gotten busier at work and with the children as well. She began to feel lonely as she touched the items and remembered that time and not being played or in the center of his universe.

She wondered if that was why she had become an otaku like this and why she had ended up raping her most beloved and desired model. She began to sob at the thought that she had done it from her own selfish loneliness. She slumped down as she sobbed with her entire heart. After looking at her personal and private shrine room, she had desired to rebuild it all and to obtain even more items about the one that she thought that she desired. However as she looked at her entire remaining collection and the S&M gear that desire seemed to drain from her entirely.

In the days to come, she would sell her old home, the S&M gear, and her entire collection. She knew that all of this money would help her to pay for some of her financial future and the psychological treatments that she would begin. She was glad that she did have the phone number for the hospital's staff therapist, Dr. Foster.

She left her storage room and walked to a nearby friend's home. "Dr. Foster, This is Nakashi-san. I need to speak with you about starting therapy. Can you, please, return this call?"

 **Part Three**

 **I** t was early morning when he finished documenting his latest notes on his previous day's therapy sessions. He had left the final session with Sora until last. He had not wanted to think about that young man for as long as possible, because of the thoughts that he got within his chest about him.

He went to get a cold beer from his fridge and saw that his personal cell phone had a voice mail on it from a woman that he thought that he would never speak to again. It was Nakashi Ayame and the two of them had had an affair about three years ago. They had first met up within an empty room at a hospital holiday party. For some reason in that time that they had their affair, neither of them could speak to one another about what was happening in their lives after they had touched one another's flesh.

He could feel himself blush as he returned her call. "How can I help you, Ayame? I am about to finish up and go to bed."

"Well, do you mind if I come over tomorrow morning? I'll prepare some breakfast for us. There's a lot that I need to speak to you about." She replied with a sigh of relief that he had returned her call. She was standing just outside of her friend's home as they were talking.

He looked over at his computer screen that was displaying an image of Aoi Sora upon the monitor. Then, he turned to his own disheveled sleeping outfit. He shrugged before he gave her an answer. "Actually, why don't you come over tonight? We can catch up on old times with some drinks."

"Sure, I can be there in about ten minutes." Ayame replied with a smile on her face.

 **Part Three**

 **I** t was early morning when he finished documenting his latest notes on his previous day's therapy sessions. He had left the final session with Sora until last. He had not wanted to think about that young man for as long as possible, because of the thoughts that he got within his chest about him.

He went to get a cold beer from his fridge and saw that his personal cell phone had a voice mail on it from a woman that he thought that he would never speak to again. It was Nakashi Ayame and the two of them had had an affair about three years ago. They had first met up within an empty room at a hospital holiday party. For some reason in that time that they had their affair, neither of them could speak to one another about what was happening in their lives after they had touched one another's flesh.

He could feel himself blush as he returned her call. "How can I help you, Ayame? I am about to finish up and go to bed."

"Well, do you mind if I come over tomorrow morning? I'll prepare some breakfast for us. There's a lot that I need to speak to you about." She replied with a sigh of relief that he had returned her call. She was standing just outside of her friend's home as they were talking.

He looked over at his computer screen that was displaying an image of Aoi Sora upon the monitor. Then, he turned to his own disheveled sleeping outfit. He shrugged before he gave her an answer. "Actually, why don't you come over tonight? We can catch up on old times with some drinks."

"Sure, I can be there in about ten minutes." Ayame replied with a smile on her face.

 **Part Four**

 **"A** yame, how much do you know about the person that you got disbarred for?" Dr. Foster asked as the two of them sat on his leather couch together. He was looking deeply into his beer can and was lost in his own concerns. "It's for my research and documentation of his case and for his therapist. You seem to be the person to ask."

"Samus, I swear that you know the wrong things to ask at the right times. I had hoped that I had known all about Aoi Sora from whee he had grown up to the fact that he was supposed to have taken part in this year's fashion week in New York. He and his twin sister, Aoi Nami, were to display the finest outfits that the designer Sumiya Kana had created since they were in high school together. And let me tell you that Sumiya-chan does such gorgeous work. It's like she puts her heart and love for the person that is most beloved to her into all of work."

She was frowning. "I am sorry, but I can only tell you about what the media has given to the general public. I know of his career, where he lived in Paris, France, and the fact that he has had a long-standing relationship with Satsuke Runa. He has, always, come out as a heterosexual man with a complicated past. Though, it was never explained how he had become a trap model. That's more or less all that I know about him."

She, suddenly, slid closer to him and placed a finger on his cheek. "So, you found him attractive? Why? You have never had those kind of thoughts in your life."

"Actually when I was in university, I did have an experience with my roommate that had ended about two years. He had found himself a good woman from a local all-girl's university. I was happy for him and came to desire the same for myself. And yet, I could not help myself for those memories to come back to me. I cannot help to wonder if Sora would give it the chance if he was just asked." Dr. Samus Foster gave her an answer as he began to notice just how close and feminine that Ayame was again. He allowed his thoughts to be carried away as they kissed one another. "We'll speak about your problems tomorrow."

"Yes, we will."

 **Part Five**

 **A** oi Nagisa and Haru had gone out to the balcony to watch the people go by below them. "So, do you want to suggest that we go to the beach this weekend? Those three lovers could use the break and a chance to meet other people as well. This means that we get new swimsuits and a day of shopping."

They kept talking for awhile, but it was a loud and heavy sigh coming from around the corner. They moved to spy on the person that had made the sound. It was their brother, Aoi Sora, and he was wearing his bathrobe and nothing else. They stared in awe at his appearance and began to comprehend why all of these women had wanted him. However, they did not find him to be that desirable. It was well-known that they were into those of their own sex and, currently, had their own partners.

Haru was the first to speak up. "Um... Sora, is anything wrong?"

Sora looked over at the two of them and gave a weak smile. He attempted to cover himself up before they saw anything. This had made them laugh and hug each other. It was Nagisa that had finally been able to speak through her laughter. "We, already, saw it all. And remember that we are not into men not even effeminate ones. Please, just talk to us."

He looked at them and felt relieved. His hands returned to balcony's railing and allowed the robe to move on its own accord. He sighed again as he collected his thoughts. "Well, I don't know if either of you have had to keep the fact that you loved somebody so much that you wanted to tell the entire world about a complete secret from that very world. It was that way with Aki-chan and myself, because we loved each other that much. However, we had known the very dangers that lurked around every corner of it. And yet we had never wanted to give up on our relationship. I wish that I could go back in time and fight to be by her side."

The two women looked at one another as he spoke so openly about the taboo relationship that he and his elder sister had had during their time together. This was not anything big or new to them as all of that old laundry had been aired out previously by all of the women. They, also, had had their own personal and incestuous experiences together in this way as they had grown up with their father. He was, normally gone with his job, at some dirty bar, with some filthy prostitute, or just hooking up with any one of his drug dealers. They had had just one another and their friends to rely on in those days to survive. It was in this way that they had found out the women that they were. We can understand how you feel, because our father was a horrible man with too many addictions. There were times that we had thought that we would be with one another forever and found that we could once we had gone to two very different schools."

"Well, you know part of how I feel. I am surprised that that disgusting and wretched 'father' of ours didn't find out about your relationship. Though, I am glad as well to you. I hope that I can meet your partners one day." Their brother said with a soft smile that spoke volumes to the two sisters that he had never known about until now. He looked at them in a new light as he made up his mind. "Who would you choose in my situation? Your sister? Or your current lovers? If you knew the choice may destroy either one."

Haru went to him and put her arm around him. They knew that they could not answer this question for him. They had not been through what he or his partners had been. They just knew that they would not survived without the deep love of one another. If they had been separated before they had been prepared, they may have come to this very point. "You need to decide that for yourself, brother. We would choose our lovers to remain with and to remain as sisters. On the other hand, you had your first love and sister ripped away from your heart. Then, the only closure that you could find was with your current partner. It was due to not having closure that you had forced Runa to change herself into Aki."

It was Nagisa that ended the conversation as she went to the other side of Sora. "It seems that your first love may be the right choice for you. However, it may be that the two of you have changed too much to remain together. So, your current lover may be a better decision as you have made something together. Or it may be time for you to become single for a while to find out more about who you are. Your family and friends will support you."


	9. Chapter 8: Beach Service

**Chapter Eight:**

 **Beach Service**

 **Part One**

 **A** ll of the women had agreed that an overnight trip to the beach would be a very good thing, especially to allow for Aoi Haru and Nagisa's lovers to catch up with them for some relaxation and alone time. The family had, also, invited Himekawa Alice and Mihara Miharu to allow Aoi Sora to not carry anything himself. It would be up to his childhood friend to prepare everything for them. However, the married couple had their rooms paid for the night in return and Miharu was being allowed to wear a women's swimsuit as well.

The days prior to this weekend at the beach had allowed Aoi Sora to be alone within the house and to consider everything that he had caused since he had fainted at the New York Fashion Week. It had been very much for him to take in at this time and had forced him to decide on how to distract his mind. This meant that he had returned to doing the housework. He had been able to do a thorough cleaning of the main living area and the kitchen. He had, also, prepared dinner for five women and his male friend. He was able to decide on what types of food and snacks that could be taken with them.

Night had fallen before the group had returned from their day. They had brought with them about six bags each that seemed to be overflowing with their purchases. It was apparent that this shopping trip had allowed them to reunite with one another and to remember all of the fun that they had hat during their youth. Each of them, also, held a small bag that held a special piece of clothing for Sora's time at the beach. They had each worked to coordinate it to allow each of them to get him a unique day or night outfit. However, it had been up to Miharu to purchase his panties and bras for the two days.

"Hey lover boy, we're gonna give you a fashion show. And at the end, you'll get your gifts and we'll get ours as well." Aoi Aki and Satsune Runa told him in unison as all of the women went into their mother's old bedroom. It was the largest in the entire place and had remained empty after her death. It soon would come to the point where they would need to consider what to do with the entire apartment.

There were giggles, soft moans, and teasing quips coming from the room as the first outfits were put on and their order of appearance from the room was decided. They could not help but to discuss about how much teasing that they would give to their victim. It had taken them about fifteen minutes to decide all of this and about two hours to conclude their part of it. Then, Haru and Nagisa pulled the brother into the bedroom and forced him to change.

At first, he had put up a fight with them. They had just reminded him about his occupation a cross dressing model. This had shut him up and caused him to become more flexible. At the end of his part of the fashion show, he was allowed to change back to his clothes.

After they had eaten dinner together, the three lovers had gone into Aki's room for some time alone.

 **Part Two**

 **I** t had taken Sora, Alice, and Miharu about fifteen minutes to set up their group's spot upon the beach and waited for the other women to return with their guests. The three of them looked at the swimsuits that they were wearing. It was not surprising that Miharu was ecstatic to be wearing a lolita-style bikini as he held onto his beloved wife's arm. On the other hand, Alice had remained her normal stoic self as she wore a very elegant bikini that showed off just how much more gorgeous that she had become in the last eight years. It was only Sora that was feeling bore conscientious and excited by the plaid swimsuit that he had been forced to wear. The top part of it was a single piece with an opening to allow others to see his cleavage( If he had had any.) and the bottom was able to hide his manhood in most situations. He had chosen to wear a zip-up shirt to maintain the illusion.

The married couple laid down on the beach towel and undid the backs of their bikinis to get a better tan. "Hey Sora, we need you to put lotion on our backs. Think you can handle that?"

"Of... Of course, I can! I used to do it for my sisters( Aki and Nami), mom, and Kana whenever we came out here. Though, mom and Aki-chan would argue about how I did it." Sora told them as he began to put lotion on Alice's back.

"Why'd you start with my wife? Are you making moves on her?" Her husband complained as he began to throw a tantrum. It was fake, because he had no problem with his friend touching her in that way. He had done more to her and had even taken her virginity.

"I'll get to you in a second." Sora replied as he began to hear soft coos coming from Alice and her body was reacting to his hand on her. He could not but to respond in kind. He stopped and looked incredibly embarrassed when he heard the greetings from the four sisters that had gone to pick the lovers of Haru and Nagisa.

Once they had arrived, the three were standing and ready to be introduced to the newcomers. Aki and Runa both hugged Sora and kissed his cheeks. This forced him to blush again by their openness and their firm bodies pressed against him.

Nagisa was the first to introduce her partner. "This is Hanazono Shizuma. She is about four years my elder. We met when I had first entered into Saint Miator." The tall woman with long silver hair gave a curtsy and asked the rest of them to take care of her.

Next, it was up to Haru to make the final introduction. "Umm... I would like to have you meet... Inouya Tomoe. We've been inseparable since kindergarten. She, actually, confessed to me at our entrance ceremony to University of the Ryukyus. I was so shocked that All I could was nod in agreement." The shot and plump woman with burning red hair smiled and waved to them.

Miharu, Alice, and Sora bowed and welcomed them into the family and group of friends. The six newcomers, then, ran to get changed into their own swimsuits.

 **Part Three**

 **T** he last six member of beach-goers where within the summer house that they had rented for their overnight trip. Aki and Runa were the first to become naked as they were very proud of their bodies that they had maintained since their youth. Their large breasts had been well-cared for with the correctly sized bras and yearly measurements. Their waists were, also, slim that lead to their well-cushioned behinds.

They had slid on their swimsuits that were designed for professional swimmers with a few embellishments and modifications that brought out even more of the beauty of each woman. They knew that many other guys would try to hit on them and they hoped that Sora would protect them from those perverts. If he was incapable of doing this simple task, they could easily handle any male pervert that tried to come onto them.

It was after they had prepared themselves for the beach that they looked over to the four lovers. They saw that Haru and Tomoe had chosen a similar style of bikini that revealed very little of their high school bodies. However, they were still just as appealing as the rest of the women were. The two of them couldn't help but to look at each other and to become aroused.

Nagisa and Shizuma had very different styles. Nagisa had gone with a school-style one-piece. Though her partner had become clothed within her silver and gold bikini and seemed to be very much like a princess. And the other women, except for Nagisa, were awestruck at how she had begun to glow in a very regal manner and demanded their attention. It was only when she gasped by how erotically Nagisa had gripped onto her that the spell was broken.

"Are we ready to go?""Aki asked with a wide grin across her face. She knew that the beach was not prepared for search a group of total beauties prepared themselves to burst onto the beach. They cheered and moved as they would in their excitement. Nagisa, Tomoe, and Haru ran across the sand to where Alice, Miharu, and Sora were seated with their drinks. The older three women walked forward with a heavenly grace.

Sora and Miharu had prepared their space into a semicircle of beach towels and placed their large beach umbrella in the center of it. They had welcomed the six women again and suggested that they all apply sunscreen before they began to play out in the sun and ocean's water. The newcomers agreed and split into their own groups. The two sets of female partners shared their own blankets and lotion. While Runa and Aki told Sora to put lotion onto them.

It was about ten in the morning before they were ready to hit the sand. However, they had all gotten thirsty. Sora and Miharu were the two that offered to go and to purchase all of their drinks. Haru, Nagisa, Shizuma, and Tomoe were the only ones that needed to tell their drink preferences as the two men knew what the last three women liked.

 **Part Four**

 **T** hough, their entire group had believed that Aki, Runa, and Shizuma would be the focus of any perverts and flirts that were at the beach in reality it was Sora that had been attacked as he and Miharu were leaving the beach shop with their bags of drinks. It could be said that indiscriminate women might have found these two men to be handsome and athletic, but there was not any way that he could do so. He was a quite a sexually healthy specimen that was heterosexual in his personal life. It was only while he was doing a modelling job or being forced to being a trap that he did these things.

Miharu had disappeared as soon as these two bore down upon him. He had become very scared and had to lick his lips from the terror of the situation. He wanted to scream out for help as they began their pestering comments, but he could not help to blush as they flattered his appearance. They were about to force him to go along with them. However, they were stopped a strong Irish baroque cut through the air and seemed to be very close to where they were located.

"Let that woman go!" The voice called out.

The pair of hands upon his wrists grew tighter around them at the demand. "We found her first, old man. So, get out of here before we make you."

"I told you..." Sora did not hear any more of what was being said as he ended up fainting to the ground as the hands that had been restraining him were taken away from them.

 **Part Five**

 **S** ora woke up suddenly from his fainting spell after he had been attacked by those two drunk perverts and, then, being saved by some unknown Irish savior. He found that his lap had been placed upon the unknown person's lap. His eyes looked up at the face of the man, but his vision had yet to clear and he mistook the man for someone else from his past.

He pushed himself away from the man as he used an uppercut to slam his head back into the wall of the beach shop. He began to scream accusations at the mean as he began to sob. "Get away from me, you villain! Where did you take my Aki-chan to? Give her back to me and stay away from us! She is the only woman that I will ever love in my life! And without her it is meaningless! Where is my beloved?"

The man was dazed as the seven women and the one guy came running up to the scene. Runa and Aki were the first to reach their location. Aki went to calm Sora down while Runa went to the aid of the other man.

"Sora, I am right here. Our father is dead. And I have come back to you." Aki told him as she hugged him to her ample bosom. She was crying after having heard his confession and wrapped her arms around his neck and back even more. "You're my one and only as well. I love you, too."

Runa had helped the other man to his feet and looked him over. She could only find that he just had a large bump on the top of his head and a bruise across his jaw where Sora had hit him. "Are you okay, Dr. Foster? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

She had heard what the two old lovers had said to each other and Sora repeating her name. She had to control her anger and jealousy, because she had believed that she was no match for the other woman. Their bodies were sweaty and, slightly, glowing from the exertion of running her to save Sora. Now, it seemed that they could calm down as he had been saved.

"I... I... I am fine as I had not expected her to do that. I am should be fine by tonight." The facts of what Aki and Sora had said had, finally, reached him. "Wait! What? That's Sora? But how? Why?"

"Huh? You didn't know that he is a professional cross dresser? Normally, he hates doing it in his everyday life. We just had to use our feminine wiles to get him to come to the beach for the weekend like this. It is more of Miharu's style as he has his own cosplay store in town and he has loved it ever since he was a kid. I guess it rubbed off on him as did his high school experiences. So, yeah, that's Sora."

She explained all of this with other thoughts going through her brain, but they faded as she and Dr. Foster saw Aki struggling to help Sora to stand and walk with an arm over her shoulder. Dr. Foster moved quickly to lift him into his arms. "Where are you staying? Or do you have a good place for him to rest?"

He was led to their rented beach house while Runa and Haru were left to clean up today's spot. All of them were sad that they had to cut their day short, but were too concerned for Sora to remain and have fun.

 **Part Six**

 **I** t was a lucky break that the second day of their outing to the beach was ruined due to a heavy rainstorm. This means that Sora would be unseen in public in another bathing suit that the girls had picked out for him. He could easily wear the outfit that Haru and Tomoe had picked for him to lounge around the cabin in. He was unaccustomed to waking up without either Aki-chan or Runa( or by both of them) being within his bed. He had taken a very refreshing shower before he had gone to the lower floor for breakfast.

He sat down beside Shizuma to await for Tomoe o finish preparing the breakfast for all of those that were in the beach house. He placed his head within his hands and gave a very heavy sigh. The two women looked at him with mild concern but said nothing as they knew why he felt the way that he was. Though, he may not recall it at all. "How do you feel, Sora? You slept for about a day."

He looked at her in shock. He did not know what to say. "My head hurts and that explains why I can't remember anything. I just remember going with Miharu to get some drinks for everyone from the beach shop. That's where I go blank. Please, tell me what happened..."

"Actually, I just know the conclusion of the events. Where you had called the one that had saved you from the pair of perverts was a Dr. Foster. And your blaming him for the past with your father. He could tell you about what happened prior to that." Shizuma replied as she twisted several strands of hair around the fingers of her right hand in absentminded attitude. She did give a slightly troubled smile. "Though, it seems that your problems of love have been solved. And you have saved yourself from going on a same-sex date."

"Oh my lord! What have I done now?" Sora asked as he heard the others awaken for the day.


	10. Chapter 9: Festival Sickness

**Chapter Eight:**

 **Festival Sickness**

 **Part One**

 **"H** ey Sora, remember the Spring Festival that we went to? Where we did ecchi things while bound together. And you had all of those perverted thoughts about me in my yukata." Aki asked all of a sudden as came rushing into his bedroom and had not paid any attention to her rival that was kneeling on the floor before him.

"Aki... What the hell are you talking about? I wanna hear that story." Runa said as she looked up and between the two of them. She had come to realize that though the two of them had kept their love a secret as much as possible, they had still gone out on many dates that were a good distance from this city. And had only been caught by a young boy once while doing an ecchi act in a metropolitan park.

Sora and Aki looked at each other and blushed. Sora was the first one to answer her, but had to clear his throat to do so. "Well, Let's just say that there was much more to it than that. We lost one another and she found me like usual. She was, also, able to reunite a mother with her son. Afterwards during the fireworks, we had tested out how strong and true our 'Red String of Fate' was. I am glad that we didn't get caught by the people of the shrine."

"Well, how about we all go as this will be the last weekend that your sisters, their lovers, and I will be here. The three couples can perform the tradition and I can try to find a guy for myself." Runa said with a broad smile. Though, the other two could tell that she was holding back her tears. "This time, I think that Sora should appear as masculine as possible. The rest of us will wear yukatas for the night and will get pampered before that."

 **Part Two**

 **A** ll of the women were surprised that they were done with their preparations before Sora was done. They were getting concerned due to his previous health issues within the last year as thirty minutes had come and gone. They had told Aki to go and check on his progress and not to take too long.

"Sora, are you ready? We're getting excited to go." She said as she knocked on his bedroom door.

"Not yet, but I need your help." Sora called out to her. He would have been ready, but he had come up with a fun revenge plan for Aki-chan. It is based on what she had done to him after they had confessed to one another. He was standing out on the balcony and leaning against the railing. He just needed to button up his dress shirt, but allowed it to flap open as the cool breeze blew lightly.

The door open enough to allow his eldest sister to enter and to not allow any of the other women to peep on him. This was an old habit of hers from high school that allowed her to remain quiet and not to awaken her brother as he slept. They, both, had had their secrets before they had started dating and become lovers. She was about to insult him when she saw how gorgeous that he was in the breeze and the light of the setting sun. She could feel herself blush and to react to the setting that he had made for them. "Wh... Why aren't you done yet?"

"Come here and let me hold you." He told her as he revealed a devilish grin. He did not change position as he was in a stance of control over her. He had thought that he would force her to be as embarrassed as he was back then. There was, also, the fact that he knew that she never wore anything underneath of her yukata.

She stuttered a positive reply and stepped slowly across the room to him. When she had moved within arm's length of him, he moved his arm outward with an unexpected speed and grabbed a hold of the yukata's bow and pulled her tight to him. The sash fell to the ground and allowed the robe to open in the breeze.

He held her arms tight enough that she could not recover herself. She attempted to struggle within his strong grip. "Wha... What're you doing? Why are you doing this?"

"Do you recall what you did to me after we had first made our confessions to each other?" She nodded in the affirmative. It was when her neck was exposed that she felt his lips and teeth upon the nape of it. He began to suck on that area as he moved a hand into the inner folds of her robe. She let out a gasp as her own pleasure grew within her. "No, don't.."

"I know that you want me to continue. Your body is reacting as it, always, has to my touch." He said as he breathed into her ear and played with he nipple between his two fingers. "And you'd better be quiet. Or do you everyone to see you like this? Especially those that are below us."

It was obvious that he was truly enjoying their reunion of their two bodies. She had desired this moment as well, but not like this. It was meant to be more romantic and she would have prepared for it. However, she had let out a soft groan of pleasure as he continued to work her body in the only way that he could.

As he heard her groan, he put his lips upon hers and kissed her with all of the passion and love that he had been holding within for all of these last and long eight years. He had done so without even realizing it and had been so mean to Runa by doing so. He would need to apologize for this. Though at this moment and with the one that he loved and desired, he wanted nothing more than to make her happy. He had to, constantly, remind himself to remain in control of himself as this was for her pleasure and not his.

His other hand had moved to groin and began its ministrations as the hand fondling her breast began to move with more force and earnestness. His mouth had returned to leaving his marks across her shoulders and neck. He had, also, allowed her to have a single hand free to stifle the lewd noises that she was making. There was one thing that he did not know about what she was doing at the moment. This was that she crying from how happy she was that she still had such an effect on him.

The two had not known that the other women in the house had cracked open the door to see what was keeping them. They had all blushed and gotten wet enough to remove themselves to the other bedrooms for their own lovemaking. It would have seemed as though this festival night would have been a bust, except that Alice and Miharu had become concerned about the group when they had not shown up at the bus station.

"Hey! Where is everyone? It's time to go already!" Miharu called out as loudly as possible from the door to their home. Alice was sniffing the air and smiling as she had gathered the cause of their tardiness. "Come on!"

Haru, Nagisa, and Sora popped their heads out of their respective rooms. They looked to the door and said that they would be right there. All of them dressed quickly and were upset that they had been unable to finish their lovemaking sessions. Sora and Aki were still the last two to gather by the door.

They were both wearing their red diamond rings that had come to represent that they were always connected by destiny. Though, there was a real thing red string that could be easily torn apart tied to each one and connected both people. This forced them to remain close to each other with just two conditions. They would keep the rings on until they went to bed or unless one of them need to use the restroom.

It was like this that the entire group of separate love partners went to the fair and, then, to the fireworks display.

 **Part Three**

 **T** he festival was prepared in such manner to allow those that came to it to have as much fun and food as they desired. There had, also, been a change within recent years to make the shrine into a central point of the festival. This was because the organizers had learned that there were many illicit acts that were done near and around this sacred location. These actions are believed to be surrounding the legend of the "Red String of Fate" that had become a part of the shrine's history as much as the Buddha statue has. This fact forced Aki to change her original idea as it seemed to be the best place for their bodies to become a single entity again.

Aki, Shizumi, and Tomoe went to the bathroom together to plan the rest of the night and where they would be for the fireworks display. The two other women suggested that they try to find a place without anyone being there and would allow them to observe the event no matter what they were doing. Aki considered what she knew about the surrounding area and came up with a pretty good spot for them.

She told the other two about the hill that was directly behind the shrine and had an animal trail that led up to its top. She could find the path again, but would have trouble leading them up it. Shizumi replied that she could, easily, lead them up the trail as she had learned to do so around her home and around the Astraea schools. The three of them finished and returned to their companions with silly grins plastered across their faces. As soon as Aki reached Sora, she gave him a loving hug before she replaced her ring on her finger.

They continued to use the various stands as they pleased until the announcement came that the fireworks were about to start. Their group had quickly and quietly up the animal path to the top of the hill. They were able to make it there just as the first firework lit up the night and to split up into their separate couplings.

With each large boom of sound and explosion of light, the sounds of their passions and lovemaking could be heard in unison with their partners. They( and the other festival participants) could not have known what was to come in the morning.

 **Part Four**

 **I** t was when the train was about to arrive at a station that near to the home of the Aoi family when Sora fainted to the ground. Everyone was shocked that this had happened as he had become extremely healthy again. He had even be able to remain a high level of sexual activity and had tortured Aki before they had gone to the festival. Runa lifted him up and took him to the nearest hospital's emergency room. It was as she was able to place him onto one of the hospital beds that she noticed that she and Aki were both crying with their concern for him. They were doing so when the early morning physician came in to the cubicle.

He looked Sora over with a skilled eye and swift hands. Then, he checked the medical charts that were placed on the counter within the cubicle. It was obvious that he knew the most likely cause for these symptoms. "What did Aoi-san eat yesterday? That the rest of you didn't have?"

Aki and Runa looked at him with questioning looks. However, they had attempted to recall all that they had eaten and the differences in each one. It was hard for them to recall anything from before the festival and were forced to go from there. All that they could think of was the one crepe stand that he ate from after everyone was full.

They were told that he has food poisoning and that all that could be done within the hospital's emergency room would be done. They were, also, given a list of prescriptions that would help him to get better, but he would need his energy and proper care to get better. They were released and told that he should be well within the next week.

 **Part Five**

 **I** t was late Sunday night when Runa, Tomoe, Shizumi, Haru, and Nagisa left to return to their loves, jobs, and schools. This had left the food-poisoned Sora within Aki well-trained( In more than just a few techniques.) hands and the cooking back in their friends'( Alice and Miharu) own hands. It, also meant that Aki and Sora were alone together for most of the day except for when it was time for their three daily meals. Most of the week, Sora was fed the basic liquid and soft types of food and was given plenty of energy drinks to regain his health. It was, only, when he had been able to sit up and feed himself that he had moved onto more solid foods and could be more active in his own recovery, but he was still unable of returning to doing any type of domestic duties. However, Aki had looked forward to the day when his fever had broken and she could be of more assistance to his recuperation.

She had not thought of making him sweat ad to tire himself out as much as possible until she had a dream about that day during their first relationship of their high school days. The dream and memory had affected her in several ways more than they had within the previous eight years. However, she knew that this had caused him to catch her fever at the time. She would have returned the favor back then, but Nami had come barging in just as she was about to do so. And now, she could return the favor and she did not worry about the consequences.

She leaned in close to his ear and whispered her words into it and her request for him to allow her to do this for him. He grabbed a hold of her with both of his hands and hugged her lose to his body with his eyes still closed. She reached her lips out to kiss his cheek, but she could feel the salty tasty of his tears. She knew and understood what he he desired and wanted of her. This had been true ever since the moment that she had first laid her eyes upon him as a child.

She knew that this was, also, true for him. She allowed he tongue to flick forward and to lick up his tears from his face and closed eyes. They had the rest of the night for what she had planned to do with him and each of them knew how to make the most out of it.


	11. Chapter 91: Daughter's Care

**Chapter 9.1:**

 **The Daughters' Care**

 **W** ith the use of Aki's unique treatment, Sora was able to regain his full health after a week and a half. It was for the noon meal that Sora worked hard to create an excellent meal for the three that had worked so diligently to return him to good health. Alice had even brought a couple bottles of sake for them to share in celebration of his renewed health. Their blessed meal had been enjoyed to its fullest with Miharu washing the dishes afterwards. It was still early enough in the day that the women suggested that they go to the public bath house and, then, go on a double date.

Sora was about to protest, but was silenced by Aki's response. "We're glad to. Sora, I know that you want to go on a real date with just me after all of these years. So do I with my entire being, but our friends have given their all to your care that they deserve the proper show of gratitude."

She looked at him and he just nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 10: Rain of Stars

**Aki-Sora:**

 **Love Resigned**

 **Chapter Ten:**

 **The Rain of Stars**

 **Part One**

 **T** he double date was, almost, at its conclusion as the four of them( Aki, Alice, Miharu, and Sora) sat within the planetarium and listened to how the Greek myth of how Aries, the ram, was fleece sought after by Jason and the Argonauts. During the show, Alice was taking notes about it and still appeared to be still the avid and proper honor student. On the other hand, her beloved husband was acting just like an elementary student with his excitement and his imagination going wild.

Unlike their friends, Aki and Sora had paid very little attention to it as they kept looking at one another with their fingers intertwined. They felt as though their second chance of being happy together would become even better than their first. They had just been two young and horny high school students that had confessed their mutual love for one another and it had not mattered that they were siblings from two different mothers. They had been able connect as a single entity and to memorize everything about their bodies and minds.

It was now after their eight year separation that the two of them recalled everything from their youths and had agreed without a single word that they would take it much slower. The previous time of their bodies being reunited was the only exception as they had just been sleeping in the same bed since then and had only kissed and held hands. They had, even, been able to learn more about one another as they spoke during their days together. Aki had been overjoyed when he had confirmed Runa's story about them being together and that he had never been with anyone else besides her in the last eight years. Though, she was still very bothered by the fact that while they were dating in high school that he had been with so many other women. However, she did have her own secrets from that time.

The two couples went their separate ways after the planetarium had closed for the night. The stars were shining bright and the river was the perfect blue to appear as though the heavens had come to earth. Aki and Sora walked the path and would very often turn their gazes to the river's water and the image that it held.

"Aki-chan, why did we become connected at every chance that we could? Was it that we had known about how it would end?" Sora asked out of the blue during one of the moments that he was looking at the river. They were near an overhead bridge and had known this area when they had been much younger. They would often hide underneath it when it would rain and she would hold him tight for warmth.

She turned to face him at these concerns that he displayed. "Sora..." She was about to say something when the heavens broke open and the ancestors' tears fell upon them. They were once again forced to hide underneath the overhead bridge, but it was him that held onto her tightly to keep her warm. Though, their warmth soon came from more than just being held as their bodies became a unified being once more.

 **Part Two**

 **A** ki and Sora had been able to return to their home during a break in the rain. They were both laughing and soaking wet as they removed their wet shoes and began to take off their top layer of clothing. "Take your bath first, Aki-chan. It would be horrible if you got sick. As I can get changed into my pajamas. Please, take your time."

The young boy's shoulders had drooped at the idea that was customary within any household. He had desired to go into the bath with her as they had when they were much younger. He dare not look behind him as to show his most beloved sister that he had not meant the words that he had said about her taking a bath by herself.

However as he reached the inner part of his doorway and had taken of his rain-soaked shirt, he felt her strong grip upon his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her face. The was a wide grin and mischief in her eyes. "You're not getting away that easily and I know that you desire to join me as well. Come with me." She intertwined her fingers within his and kissed his cheek. Afterwards, she dragged him into the bathroom and undressed him. After he was naked, she did the same to herself as she teased him. They kissed one another before they stepped into the prepared bath and shower area.

They washed each others' backs with mutual care as well as their other more lewd body parts. They had, also, in turn used their hands to masturbate one another. This time, Sora had not runaway in his own cowardice and lust. Aki was very happy that she could once again finish an entire bath with the one that she had loved.

 **Part Three**

 **T** he rain had continued to come down for the rest of the week and it appeared as though it would flood the entirety of Japan. However to Aki and Sora, it felt as if their ancestors and whatever supreme being that watched over them all were crying in their happiness as the two of them spent their renewed companionship in one another's arms as much as possible. This unspoken belief between the two lovers remained until the following weekend when Sora had his head resting in her lap as they shared their deceased mother's bed.

"I wish that I could openly propose marriage to you. And that you would be able to give me that much greater amount of bliss. I have come to understand what that man that you call our 'father' meant back then. I can never put you into that situation, but I do need you to be with me forever." He said as he watched her through half-closed watched for how she would react to such desires from his very heart. What he got was one of the biggest surprises that he had since he had awakened within their home town.

Tears began to stream down from her face and upon his face as she began to smile at his words. Her soft hand continued to stroke his hair. "I had, always, hoped that you would say that to me. If you would propose to me, I would say yes to you in a heartbeat. Mother and I were wrong to not tell you and father the truth about us. I am your blood sister, but I have a different surname to allow us to have our marriage ceremony."

He sat up and looked at her with widened eyes. "What do you mean? And tell me everything."

She nodded at his harsh words and began the story from the day of their births to the moment that the she and her younger twin siblings came to live with one another. She had, also, explained about her stepfather and her being given his surname to allow her to live as normal a life as possible. She looked sad as she spoke of her stepfather and how he had died to heart cancer. After his burial, the two of them had begun to use her original surname. The family registry, still, contained her changed surname. This was all thanks to her mother's planning and consideration of her daughter and one of the other siblings continuing in their parents' footsteps and having an incest relationship. This fact alone would allow them to live as happily as possible and to marry.

Sora had felt conflicting emotions as he heard the entire story. He could not believe that since he and Nami were lied to by these two women that they were supposed to have trusted with their lives. And yet without their lies, they would not have been a family. It would not have, also, been possible for he and his most precious Aki-chan to have had their relationship.

In the end, there was only one thing that he could say. "Will you marry me, my precious darling?"

Aki did as she said and, immediately, told him that she would. The two of them were in each other's arms and kissing one another in a matter of moments.


	13. Epilogue

**Aki-Sora:**

 **Love Resigned**

 **Epilogue**

 **Part One**

 **A** year and a half passed since Aki and Sora Aoi had become engaged with one another. Their wedding ceremony would be the next day, but for today on the day of Obon was the time when all of the five Aoi siblings had gathered to pay their respects to their two mothers and father. Though, these three had been in a mutual three-person incest relationship and had known nothing but sadness and regret from it. Now, these horrible events were coming full circle with Aki and Sora.

The other three sisters left the couple along after they had made their prayers and thoughts known to their parents. It was Sora that spoke aloud as soon as they were alone. "I am sorry for how everything had turned out for your own incestuous relationships and that I had been angry to our..." He looked over at Aki-chan and gave her hand a squeeze for assurance. "Father about how he was trying to protect the two of us. We just needed you to trust that we could overcome the troubles that you had on our own. Our mother and Nami had believed in our love and combined strength more than you, or even ourselves, could know."

"I had told him about the full relationship that had brought about how your five children had come to be born and the problems that you had. We understand that people had made all of you out to be the worst of humanity. They had mocked, insulted, and spread horrible rumors through out your lives. Then, the five of us were born and the three of you departed each other for what should have been your entire lives. Father, I am glad that you tried to protect my soon-to-be husband and myself from such things. You were wrong, because my mother was far enough ahead of you to allow our marriage to happen. I just hope that father you can be proud and supportive of our union of marriage." Aki continued after Sora had ran out of his words. She pulled her beloved brother and fiancee close to her in a passionately tight embrace. "Sora, I don't want to hurt you any more. Nami was partially right when she had that families can't stay together forever. We were forced to be apart for several years. It was only through the 'Red string of fate' that we reunited and became one again."

"We knew that our relationship was a sin, but in front of father, I had taken complete responsibility for our actions. My heart never wants you to be troubled ever again and I will take the entire blame for everything from here on out. I don't ever want to hurt you again, Aki-chan, with my eternal love for you." He told her through the sobs that seemed to pour out from his very soul. He gripped onto her as tight as he could.

 **Part Two**

 **"N** ami, what's wrong?" Kana asked as the two of them watched the two siblings as they spoke to their deceased parents.

"Do you remember eight years ago when we spoke about them? I had said that I was unsure about what was right and wrong at the ending of their dream-like relationship. And about why as twins, we could never get along with one another. I had thought that it you or that his gender were to blame for it, but it never was." Nami told her with a heavy sigh.

"I do. What about know?" Her lover asked.

"After everything that had happened, I don't care any more about the question about right or wrong." She replied with a soft grin. "I just know that nothing can overcome a love that is as true and pure as they have. No matter whether it is gender, sexuality, other people, destiny, or even whether you are related by blood. It overcomes all of these things to bring those that are meant to be with one another together. I believe that Sora and I can be truly happy as twins again."

"Nami..."

"Yeah?"

"Mind if we make love?"

"Sure thing."


	14. Author's Note

Note: I hope that you have enjoyed my first attempt at creating a fanfic. I have attempted to keep the original characters, story, and setting in mind as I wrote the story and to add in my own characters as necessary. Though there are many parts that I do not own, I have worked hard to develop this story in honor of this fact. I do realize that it is not perfect and could use some work and I could use your help to know where these points are. In the future, I will use many of the characters in future fanfics.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
